Shadowed In Fear
by ShhadowScratch
Summary: Shigure and the others find a strange wounded girl on their doorstep. Unknown to them, this girl shares an unbelievable secret with the Sohma's and her forgotten past. (Original, I promise) ON HOLD! Sorry guys...
1. Stranger

Kage (author):Heehee, first time writing a fanfic...ever. I originally posted this on , but was disappointed by the lack of REVIEWS ((cough cough)) so I came here, heehee.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fruits Basket charachets -sob!- But the girl they find is my OC, but you won't learn her name until later, .  
  
Basically this is a story about a girl ((my OC)) thrown into the lives of the Sohma's, but she shares a secret that's tied with the Sohma's and her forgotten past. Um... no shonen-ai or yaoi, but lots of fluff later on in the story, if you like this first chapter of coures, heh. Oh, and its only rated because of langauge too.  
  
PLEASE NOTE: This takes place just before they all start school together ((all being Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, HatsuHaru, and Momiji by the way.)) I just got the fourth DVD soon, so the story will definetly pick up after a bit, . Also, the format for this thing might be REALLY messed up, and I'm really sorry if it is, but I can't change it! ((I've tried a billion times...--))  
  
Chapter 1- Stranger  
  
2nd PERSON POV  
  
Tohru Honda was always the first up in a house of four, consisting of herself, Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki Sohma. Thirteen members of the Sohma family were cursed, each with a Chinese Zodiac animal, including the cat. Shigure was the dog, Yuki was the rat, and Kyo was the cat. Tohru wasn't cursed, she was just, more or less, permanetly staying at the Sohma house in exchange for caring for them. Caring meaning cooking, cleaning, shopping, and all that. She was always the first up to start breakfast and get the paper.   
  
But today started out a little different.   
  
"Mm, the smells heavenly Tohru-san!" remarked Shigure as he stepped into the kitchen.   
  
"Good morning!" Tohru greeted, "Are Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun not up yet?"  
  
"Yuki-kun's in the bath, but Kyo-kun seems to be sleeping in today. Probably just the rain, even though its just a drizzle. You know how he gets when it rains..." Shigure's voice grew quiter as he moved away from her. "Tohru, have you seen the paper?"  
  
"Oh no!" exclaimed a suddenly frantic Tohru, "I'm sorry Shigure-kun, I'll go get it right now!"  
  
"No need to-" he started, but she was already out the door.   
  
SHIGURE POV  
  
'She really is sweet.' I thought to myself as I moved towards the front door to retreive the paper from Tohru-san. Yuki-kun intercepted me though. "Oh, good morning Yuki-kun."  
  
"Morning." he replied shortly before moving into the kitchen.  
  
'Mm... he hasn't been very talkative lately. Actually no one has. Oh were is Aaya when I need him?' I thought to myself half- joking.   
  
"Where's Honda-san?" asked Yuki-kun from the kitchen.  
  
"Getting the paper." Then I thought to myself, 'Though... she should be back by now... it's just a paper...' I walked towards the front door and found her standing with her back turned to me. "Tohru-san?" I ventured, but she didn't move. 'Is something out there?' I moved closer to look over her shoulder and found what she was staring at.  
  
A girl, laying face down in a puddle of thick, red blood. Her hair was filthy and matted to the point where I couldn't decide what color it was. Her clothes were torn and ragged and also way too filthy to be on a person. One of her arms was bent the wrong way, and there were no signs of life from the girl.  
  
I looked over at Tohru, but she was just standing there, wide-eyed and in shock. I had to see if that girl was alright before I could worry about Tohru-san though. "Yuki-kun! I need your help! It's Tohru-san!" I knew that would bring him.   
  
"What's wrong?!" demanded Yuki-kun as he came running in.  
  
"I need you to get Tohru-san for me, I think she's a little scared." 'Yeah....a little...'  
  
"Of what?" he asked moving towards me. When he saw the girl, he stopped asking quesions. He lightly grabbed Tohru-san's arm and moved her away from the door. Her legs seemed to move on her own, for she just kept staring straight ahead in a dull sense of shock.   
  
I ran over to the girl, forgetting my shoes, and tried to find a pulse in her neck. It was faint, but she did have one. I looked her over, afraid to move her. I didn't know what type of injury she had, but I knew she had bled way too much. I looked up as Yuki-kun came running out.   
  
"I sat Honda-san down at the table and layed out a quilt to put the girl on if she's still alive." he told me, "She is alive......right?"  
  
"Yes, but just barely." I told him. "We should tie her wound, just in case she's still bleeding. Flip her over, gently, will you?" I asked Yuki-kun as I slipped off the jacket that was hanging loosely on my shoulders. The brisk morning air nipped at the part of my chest that was now uncovered, but I didn't pay attention to it. Yuki-kun gently flipped her onto her back and held her up while I slipped the jacket under her. When Yuki-kun had layed her back down, I tied a tight knot over the wound, then slipped my arms under her. One arm under the bends of her legs and the other supporting her back, Yuki-kun made sure I had a clear way through to the living room, where Tohru-san was still sitting, shell-shocked.  
  
"Yuki-kun, go and call Haa-san! Quickly!" I told him. She needed medical treatment as soon as possible.  
  
YUKI POV  
  
My hands were shaking slightly as I picked up the phone. The sight of the girl laying there on the ground had really stunned Honda-san. What was with that girl anyways? She was filthy and bloody... where had she come from? How did she find this house, as deep in the woods as it was? Nothing made sense, and I was concerned for Honda-san. Thankfully Shigure seemed to have a level- head, and was telling me what I should do.   
  
I finally got a hold of Hatori, the Sohma family doctor, but it would still take him awhile to get here since it was so foggy and the roads were dangerous. I put my hand on my forehead, trying to calm down and think of what I should do to help Honda-san.  
  
"Hey, you still asleep?"   
  
My aggravation aroused at hearing the sound of that baka neko's voice.  
  
"Does it look like I'm asleep to you?" I said coldly, lowering my hand and glaring sideways at him.  
  
"Well yeah, that's why I asked dumbass!" he snapped back at me before moving into the living room.  
  
I shook my head, what a stupid remark. I should of said something else to that fool. My thoughts were interrupted as I heard him yell.  
  
"What the hell?!"  
  
"Calm down Kyo-kun! Tohru-san's just in shock!" I heard Shigure tell him.  
  
"Well ok! But what about the girl who's....that's.... is she even alive?!"  
  
I rolled my eyes as Shigure told Kyo what happened. If he could just wake up at a sensible time in the morning, this wouldn't be a problem. I shook my head and moved back into the living room.  
  
"Kyo-kun, stop shouting and go make some tea for Tohru-san why don't you?" Shigure suggested.  
  
"Yeah fine." he grumbled as he moved to the kitchen.   
  
I kneeled in front of Honda-san and tried to look her in the eye, but her eye's were unfocused, staring at nothing. I waved my hand in front of her face slowly, trying to get her to come back to reality. It only suprised me slightly that she was in this state. She probably thought the girl was dead, and death reminded her painfully of mother.  
  
I looked up as I heard footsteps, but it was Hatori, not Kyo, coming into the room. He ignored Shigure's greeting and knelt first in front of Honda-san and looked her over. He snapped his fingers in front of her eyes, then took her chin in his hand and tilted her head to the side. I was suprised when Honda-san's eyes stayed on his face.   
  
Hatori stood up slowly, "She'll be fine, just talk to her and tell her that the girl will be fine."  
  
"Will she?" I asked.  
  
"Shigure, help me move the girl into a more private area." he said, ignoring my question.  
  
Kyo came in with the tea as Shigure and Hatori gently moved the girl into the closest room, Kyo's.  
  
"Why the hell does she gotta stay in my room?!" he demanded loudly.  
  
"Shut up and sit down, baka neko." I told him coldly as Shigure came back in the room.   
  
"Haa-san said the examination will take awhile, and that we should concentrate on getting Tohru-san back to us."  
  
KYO'S POV  
  
'Just 'cuz the injured chick is staying in my room doesn't mean I'm sharing a room with that kuso nezumi!' I thought to myself furiously. Today was such a bad day! It just had to be raining didn't it? Then, Tohru had to space out at the sight of that girl and make us all worry for her! Not to say that I am though...  
  
That kuso nezumi was staring Tohru in the eye and telling her the girl would be alright. 'How stupid! Like he knows if that girl's gonna be alright or not! She could be dead right now and he's sitting there lying right to her face!'   
  
I walked to the other side of Tohru and elbowed Yuki out of the way. He didn't protest since he didn't seem to be helping anyways, he just huffed and sat crossed-legged on her other side. I bent down and stared her in the eye, trying to figure out what the hell was the matter. I frowned and patted her face gently, "Hey! Hey Tohru! Earth to Tohru!"  
  
Yuki suddenly stood up, clenching his fist, "I don't think that's helping, baka neko."  
  
Suddenly infuriated I stood up too, "You gotta better idea?! 'Cuz this is all I can think to do!"  
  
"What a shock it must be for you to actually think."  
  
"Please don't break my house..." Shigure sighed as he sat down. His voice went unheard though.  
  
"Kuso nezumi! I'm gonna break your pretty boy face!"  
  
"Oh wait, I think I know this one..."  
  
"That's it!! You're going down!!" I lunged at him, careful not to kick Tohru as I suddenly sprang forward.   
  
"Please don't fight!"  
  
Suddenly I felt someone grab me, and I was a cat after a small POOF.  
  
Kage: Hee, thats it! If you like it and review I'll post a second chapter. I PROMISE it gets better! I'll even leave you a spoiler,   
  
SPOILER: to think of it.... why didn't Shigure transform when he picked her up?"  
  
Thats it though, but I promise its gonna be good! I've looked through most of the Fruits Basket FanFics, and my an original, heehee !  
  
FOR THE LOVE OF GOD ((or whoever)) PLEASE REVIEW!!! The purple button is your friend.... 


	2. Gone

Kage(author):Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fruits Basket charachets -sob!- except the girl they find, which is my OC,  
  
PLEASE NOTE: This takes place just before they all start school together ((all being Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, HatsuHaru, and Momiji by the way.)) Also, the format for this thing might be REALLY messed up, and I'm really sorry if it is, but I can't change it! ((I've tried a billion times...--))  
  
THANKS SO MUCH TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! For those who like this story, you should read my others, . ((Please??))  
  
lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
  
CHAPTER 2- GONE  
  
KYO'S POV  
  
"Honda-san!" I heard Yuki exclaim. I whirled around to find Tohru on her knees talking 50 miles an hour.  
  
"I am soo sorry! But you really shouldn't fight before you've had breakfast or anything. Not that you should fight at all but I-"  
  
"Don't worry about it!" I interrupted her. I guess she was back to normal.....  
  
"Oh no I left breakfast! Oh I hope it isn't burned!" she exclaimed running off to the kitchen franically. Yup, she was back to normal. She was acting like nothing happened though.... And what was the deal with her spacing out on us though? Could all that blood and stuff have reminded her of her mother? I don't think she's ever seen a dead body before other than her mother. At least, not quite that close...  
  
Tohru came back in smiling widely, "Saved it!" she said as she set up the food for us. Yuki went off to the kitchen to grab some plates, taking back the tea I had made Tohru. It pissed me off, but it was probably cold anyways. I bent over and snatched my clothes in my mouth, and tried to leave.  
  
"Oh here Kyo-kun!" Tohru exclaimed, "Let me carry your clothes for you. I mean, I was the one that turned you into a cat and all......"  
  
I tried to tell her I had it, but my mouth was too full of shirt. I guess she took that as a 'yes' because she picked up both me and my clothes and carried me to the bathroom. Almost as soon as she had shut the door I changed back with a small POOF!  
  
"Ah, look who's back." Shigure said as I walked in, "Kyo-kun, you really shouldn't let the wonderful food Tohru-san cooked for all of us get cold you know. It really amazes me how ungrateful you can be sometimes-"  
  
"Shut up!!" I yelled at him before sitting down.  
  
lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
  
I feel pain... and I'm cold.... so very cold...I feel like I'm falling....I'm falling....somebody help......help me....  
  
Help me....please....  
  
lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
  
STILL KYO'S POV  
  
"So Tohru-san..." Shigure started, "Are you really alright now?"  
  
'The world must be ending..' I snorted to myself in disdain, 'Shigure actually sounds worried.'  
  
"Yes, I'm alright." Tohru replied. "But, I don't really understand what happened...."  
  
"I'm sure you'll figure it out Honda-san." Yuki told her smiling.  
  
I stood up after I finished and went to the roof as always, since it stopped raining. As I lay there, watching the big clouds inch their way across the sky, I wondered briefly what could've happened to girl we found. She could've been shot I guess... or being stabbed was a possibility too. Still, who would wield a weapon against a girl?! Her arm was shot to hell too. Could it've been self- inflicted?  
  
"Argh!!" I cried sitting up, "Who gives a shit?! All this stupid thinking is givin' me a headache!!"  
  
SECOND PERSON POV  
  
The day passed slowly, Hatori only coming out of the room once to ask for a cup of coffee. While waiting for news on the strange girl, everyone went about doing there own thing, one way or another. Tohru was just setting up dinner as Hatori came out of the room slowly.  
  
"Hatori-san!" Tohru exclaimed, "Will she be alright?"  
  
Hatori sighed, "She might be, I can't tell at this point in time. The thing we should've done was take her to the hospital. However, we might've been held responsible for her condition."  
  
"So, what about the girl?" Yuki asked impatiently.  
  
"It's a 40/60 chance she'll make it. She lost a lot of blood and was unhealthy."  
  
"Unhealthy....?" Kyo asked as he came in the room.  
  
Hatori nodded slowly, "She was extrememly thin, and looked like she hadn't eaten in days. I'll be back early tomorrow to check on her."  
  
"W-wait! You should stay for dinner Hatori-san! I made an extra plate for you!" Tohru told him.  
  
"Yes Haa-san," Shigure said dramatically, "You wouldn't want the wonderful food that Tohru-san put her heart and soul into to prepare for you to go to waste would you now?"  
  
Shigure had backed him into a corner, "Alright, I'll stay for dinner." Hatori sighed in defeat.  
  
lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
  
TOHRU POV  
  
"Aah!" Shigure-san cried in delight, "Full, full, full! So ends another fine meal cooked by our little flower, Tohru-san!"  
  
Hatori-san rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded an awful lot like 'Idiot' while I just blushed. It couldn't be that great......  
  
Shigure-san made some strange comment back to him and Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun were glaring daggers, just looking for an exscuse to fight. I cleared away the dishes, leaving out a bowl of soup. "I'm going to take this to the girl, OK? I'll be right back to start on the dishes, Shigure-san."  
  
"Don't have to hurry on our account!" I heard him comment as I entered the room with the girl. I kneeled beside her and took in her appearance slowly.  
  
She was mostly covered by a large blanket, but her arm was sticking out, wrapped in a large cast. I looked on it sadly, for it was way too thin. Her face was very thin too, and her hair was....green? No, more like a tint of green in a sea of white, but it was a definite light green. It was long and unkept, looking like it hadn't been brushed in awhile. 'Hatori must not have brushed her hair when he cleaned her,' I thought to myself. I lifted her head gently and tipped the soup bowl to her mouth slowly. When it was finally gone, I stepped back into the living room. Hatori was already gone and Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun were watching TV boredly. At least they weren't fighting.  
  
"Where's Shigure-san?" I asked as I moved into the kitchen.  
  
"In the bath." they replied in a unison, which just led to bickering.  
  
lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
  
KYO'S POV  
  
"It's been three days already!" I yelled angrily at no one from my spot on the roof. I was pissed. That girl had done nothing but sleep for the past 3 days! Normally it wouldn't be a problem, but she was in MY room! I had to sleep on the living room floor on a few blankets. To make matters worse, it looked like it was going to rain today. I HATE rain.  
  
"Baka neko!" I heard Yuki call.  
  
"What the hell do you want kuso nezumi?!" I stood up and yelled over the edge of the roof.  
  
"Honda-san and I are going to the store, so feed the girl."  
  
"Why do I gotta do it?!"  
  
"It's your turn," he said calmly, which just pissed me off even more. "And Shigure is over at the main house to tell Akito about her."  
  
"Oh it's OK Yuki-kun," I heard Tohru-san say, "I can feed her before we leave."  
  
"Never mind, I'll do it." I told her as I jumped down to the ground.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked me, "You don't have to if you don't want to-"  
  
"It's fine." I interrupted her.  
  
"Let's go Honda-san." Yuki told her.  
  
I went to the fridgerator where Tohru-san had chilled a bowl of soup and pulled it out to heat it up. I had actually never seen the girl, except when she was laying on the floor after Shigure had carried her in...  
  
Wait! It suddenly hit me, how could Shigure have carried her in without transforming? He should've transformed when he pick her up, but he hadn't!  
  
"What the hell?!" I yelled angrily at no one in particular, getting a headache from all the stupid nonsense going through my head. Maybe because he wasn't technically hugged he didn't transform. In reality, he had picked her up.... I shook my head, trying to clear my head, but the smell of soup reached my nose and I realized it was heated.  
  
I stepped into the girl's room silently and closed the door behind me with my foot. I looked down at her, seeing her for the first time without her being coverd in grim and blood. Hatori was right, she was definetly unhealthy. She was way too thin, even with the four of us feeding her. I sat crossed-legged beside her, noticing her tinted green hair. It was combed, thanks to Tohru-san, at least. I looked at her face. I knew she was asleep, it just didn't seem like it because her face was twisted in pain. A nightmare maybe? I waited till her face finally relaxed before trying to feed her.  
  
After I fed her the soup I decided to wash the bowl, just because I was bored. Nobody was back yet anyways. I paused and listened for a minute. Oh great, it was raining heavily. No one would be back for awhile, since I didn't think any of them had though to bring an umbrella. I suddenly remembered that I had left a spoon in the girl's room. I brought it just in case, but it turned out I didn't need it. I washed and put away the bowl before going back to her room. 'Weird.' I thought to myself when I noticed the door was open a tad. I must not've shut it all the way.  
  
I went into the room, only to discover that the girl was gone!  
  
lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
  
Kage(author): Sorry, I'm aware that this chapter was a bit boring, but I left you hanging, heehee, . Please review!! It will pick up after the next chapter or so, I promise! I'd give you a spoiler, but I can't think of any, ' heehee....  
  
Next time I think I'll reply to my reviewers, as for this time I wanted to give you this chapter ASAP, 


	3. Rain

**Kage(author): **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fruits Basket charachets -sob!- except the girl they find, which is my OC,

**PLEASE NOTE:** This takes place just before they all start school together ((all being Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, HatsuHaru, and Momiji by the way.)) Also, the format for this thing might be REALLY messed up, and I'm really sorry if it is, but I can't change it! ((I've tried a billion times...--))

REVIEW RESPONSES!

**Sailor Kenshin-** ((Ponders your screenname for a minute)) Heehee, you get to figure out where she went in this chapter! ((.....Duh....))

**foxgrl991-** Yay! I'm on a persons Author Alert ((I feel special so. -tears-))

**illpollatzo-** Eh....I'll try... But I don't think I use any other terms...o0 ((Thinks for a min.....))

THANK YOU ALL SOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! ((Check out my other stories, please!!))

* * *

**Chapter 3-Rain**

**KYO'S POV**

I stood in shock for a minute or so at the sight of the empty bed in disbelief. Suddenly I shook my head and turned furious, "What the hell?!!" I yelled stamping my foot in anger. Wounded girls don't just get up and walk away! I ran out of the room quickly, only to stop in the kitchen. I didn't know where to look! But she had to be around her somewhere....

I put my hand on my head in thought. I had to try and find another open door, one she went out. 'Search downstairs first,' I thought wildly as I ran around downstairs. 'Huh?!'

The front door was open! She wouldn't....would she?? It's pouring rain! I ran outside to the porch and tried to look for...

There! A standing figure a few feet out! I hesitated though. The rain was so thick I couldn't make out any details, and I really didn't want to get wet....

I quickly shook these thoughts from my mind and leapt out into the rain. I flinched as it the big drops splattered against my skin, drenching me in a matter of seconds. 'I'm gonna shoot someone up the ass if that figure turns out to be a tree!!' I thought to myself furiously as I kept running. Finally I reached it, and it was the girl! She was just standing there, arms stretched out and head tilted back, letting the rain fall on her. I ran in front of her and grabbed her by her shoulders, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She could get seriously sick standing around in the freakin rain! She let her arms fall and turned her head towards me...

Gold. The goldest eyes I had ever seen. They weren't yellow like Yuki's brother, Ayame, they were so gold......

I stared in her eyes, transfixed. I couldn't seem to pull away. They held such depth, such pain........

A sudden CLAP of thunder threw my mind out of her eyes. I shook my head, suddenly remembering what I was doing and where I was. "Come on!!" I said angrily, dragging her behind me back into the house. She was wearing one of Shigure's large kimono's, but it was totally soaked through. "Sit." I ordered her. I was actually suprised when she kneeled on the floor and folded her hands in her lap, waiting for me. "Uh...yeah. I'll be right back. Don't go outside again." I told her. Rain was still dripping down her face and off her clothes, I needed to find her a towel and some of Tohru-san's pajama's.

When I got these things I went back downstairs. The girl was still in the same position, only her head was turned. She was staring out the open door at the rain. I kneeled in front of her and shoved the towel at her, "Here, dry off." She looked at me, but I averted my eyes, not wanting to get lost in her eyes' again. She took the towel gently from me and started to dry her face. I glanced over at her as she lowered the towel from her face. Why was her face still wet?

She was crying! She glanced down and tried to wipe her tears. I didn't understand, why was she crying?? "Uh....um, here," I shove the pajamas towards her, flustered by her tears, "Take these. There's a bathroom just down the hall you can dry off in change in." I was still avoiding her eyes, but trying to focus on the ground while talking to someone was kinnda hard....

Finally she got up and slowly limped to the bathroom. I exhaled, not realizing that I had been holding it. That girl really made me nervous.

Sudden realization hit me. She hadn't spoken a word since she woke up. Weird...I offhandely wondered if she was healed. I would call Hatori, but it was raining so hard now it wouldn't suprise me if he couldn't even find his car. I sat down and leaned back against the wall. I really hated rainy days. They throw me so out of gear. I glanced up when I heard the girl come out of the bathroom. She was Tohru-san's size, but since she was so skinny, the normally big pajamas looked really huge on her. She had towel-dried her hair slightly, and was now hanging over her left shoulder in a loose braid. Her tinted green hair... weird again.

She looked at me for a minute, I was carefully avoiding her eyes, when she suddenly walked back into the bathroom. After a minute she came out with a seperate towel and gave it to me. Oh right, I had almost forgotten how wet I was. I grunted a small 'Thanks' and moved to change.

When I was dry and changed I went into the bathroom to hang the towels over the tub, and found Shigure's large kimono and the girl's towel already there. 'She's neat too, huh.' I thought to myself offhandedly as I hung my towel next to hers. When I went back into the living room, I found she was sitting on the floor, away from the wet spot where she had sat, facing out the still-open door and looking out at the rain again. What was so great about the stinkin' rain?! She turned her whole body towards me when she saw I had come in the room and bowed.

"Uh, that's not- you don't have- QUIT THAT!" I yelled, totally put-out by her silence and the stupid rain.

She glanced up and stared at me. I found myself not getting lost in her eyes this time. More weirdness.... Everything about this girl took 'weird' to a new level.

I sat cross-legged in front of her and stared at her. She stared back at me blankly. Why weren't her eyes effecting me like they were before??

"So...what? Can ya talk or what?" I asked her grumpily.

"Yeah." she told me blankly.

-Anime fallover- "WHAT THE HELL?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING EARLIER?!" I yelled, frustrated.

"'Cuz you didn't say anything either." she told me, unaffected by my yelling.

"Ergh..." I mumbled, my anger dying down. I couldn't think of anything to say. She probably wanted to know what was going on... "Uh, I'm Kyo Sohma. I live here with my two cousins, Yuki and Shigure. Shigure's the one that own's this place. Oh, and there's Tohru Honda. She's like a permanent guest I guess. She's the one that kinnda found you."

"I'm Kurai."

I waited for more. "......Gotta last name or what....?"

"I dunno."

I punched my head lightly. "So..." trying to keep calm, "You got amniesa or somethin'? You lost your memory when you got hurt?"

"Nope."

"So WHAT then?!" I yelled, punching the ground in the process.

"I lost it before then. I dunno my last name or where I've come from, I only remember a few fragments of my life."

".......Oh, ok then." I searched for something else to say.

"So, are you the one that treated me?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, no, that was another cousin of mine, Hatori. He's like our family doctor."

"So you have a really large family?"

"Not really..... Their all just related to me. I hate all of them though..."

She didn't reply. Her silence was really unnerving.

"So what were you doin' out in the rain? You know you could've gotten sick again! Then we'd all hafta care for you again."

"....Sorry...."

"For what?" Why was the rain so damn noisy??

"I didn't mean to impose. Thank you for caring for me." her stomach made a weird noise.

"Seesh, I guess _someone's _hungry!"

She blushed slightly and nodded. I rolled my eyes and got up. "So what do you want?"

She smiled and looked up at me happily, "Anything!"

****

**KYO'S POV STILL**

That girl....Kurai....she could really EAT. I fixed her a buncha stuff, and she ate it all!! She even told me my cooking was really great. I think it's just 'cuz she hadn't eaten in forever. Yeah, she told me the first thing she really remembers is being alone. She didn't have a home or anywhere to go, so she couldn't eat. I asked her why she didn't go to a shelter but she just shrugged. When I yelled at her for being an idiot, she just smiled and shrugged again. I eventually decided to sit down and eat soup with her. Yuki and Tohru-san still weren't home, and it was STILL pouring rain. Oh, that stupid dog wasn't here either.

I finally got the nerve to ask her why she had been crying earlier. She actually started crying again.

"Oh come on! What did I say!?" I yelled, frustrated. I really hate it when a girl cries.

"It's just..." she rubbed her eyes with her sleeve, "Y-your life...is s-so sad..."

It took a minute for my brain to fully realize what she had just said. My...life...?

I stared at her in total shock, "W-w-what...?"

"With your mother's death......"

I stood up suddenly, scared. "WHAT THE HELL?! HOW DID YOU FIGURE THAT OUT?!!"

She wiped her eyes again, "You showed me."

What...?

"Through your eye's. When you shook me in the rain...." she told me.

I sat down again, suddenly tired. I really hate the rain... "That thing....with your eye's...."

She nodded, "It's something I've always been able to do. I can't really control it....it happens everytime I look into a person's eyes the first time, and comes up again if I really want it to. I remember...someone once said, 'It's like being hypnotised by a snake.' But I don't know who said that because I can't remember anything..."

She heaved a sigh and rubbed her eyes again, "Whenever I look at a person for the first time, their life flashes right into my mind. I used to have to sleep afterwards, and let my mind work through that persons life, but now I can lock most of that life away behind a door in the depths of my mind without looking at it. However, a memory or two usually slips by....and thats.....how I knew....about..... your...." she looked up at me, suddenly looking scared, "I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to do it! It just happens! I'm sorry Kyo-kun!!"

I shook my head, "No...don't.... worry about it....." I felt so weird. Some girl I barely know suddenly knows my life story just by glancing in my eyes. I set my head in my arms and layed against the table. The heater beneathe me felt like it was warming even the inside of me. I felt really weird.......

* * *

**Kage(author): **-Grins evilly- You can't even imagine what else this girl has in store for you all. IT'S REALLY GOOD if I do say so myself, .

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! ((And read my other stories!))


	4. Mystery

**Kage (author): **Hello!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fruits Basket character's -sob!- except the girl they find, which is my OC,

**PLEASE NOTE: **This takes place just before they all start school together ((all being Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, HatsuHaru, and Momiji by the way.)) The story will definetly pick up after a bit, just be patient, .

**Suzumi-** Yes I hate Akito, yes I love Kyo, and thanks so much for reviewing! I dunno about the whole HatorixTohru thing... that just kinnda bothers me.... my fav pairing has to be YukixHaru!

**Veronica- **Thanks, and Kurai's hair color is like..... imagine a pool of white, then add a drop of dark green into it. It's just the slightest shade of that dark green. ....I dunno if it makes sense, but thats the best way I can describe it, hee.

* * *

**Chapter 4- Mystery**

**Kyo's POV**

I felt really warm. Not uncomfortably hot, just warm. It was really nice...wait a minute!

I jerked my head up. I had fallen asleep!

"Hey sleepy."

I jerked my head around at the unfamiliar voice. Oh, it was... the girl. What was her name again? Oh yeah, it was Kurai.

She knelled at the other end of the table, "I'm really really sorry! I'm so sorry!"

It took a minute for my brain to regear and figure out what she was talking about. Last night's conversation suddenly hit me like an ocean wave slamming into a rock.

'_"Whenever I look at a person for the first time, their life flashes right into my mind. I used to have to sleep afterwards, and let my mind work through that persons life, but now I can lock most of that life away behind a door in the depths of my mind without looking at it. However, a memory or two usually slips by.... and thats..... how I knew.... about..... your...."'_

I shook me head, "No... its..... um...... was my mother's death.... all you saw....?" I asked hesitantly.

When she nodded her head I kept going, "But.... you can pull up my memories anytime you wanted....?"

She nodded again, "But I swear I won't! Not ever!!"

I nodded slowly, "Yeah.... alright." So she hadn't seen anything about the Zodiac curse.... that was good....

"Um.... somebody named 'Tohru' called...."

I jerked my head up, "When?"

"A little while ago, I didn't pick up the phone, so the machine got it."

Oh...."What time is it?"

"Lesse....3:11."

"A.M.?!" I yelped. I couldn't believe it was so late! Or... early.... I s'pose....

I staggered up sleepily and stumbled to the phone. A red number 1 blinked at me and I hit the button next to it. Tohru's voice rang out from the machine, [Hello, Kyo-kun! I guess your asleep... anyway, Yuki-kun and I are staying at the place where I work! Momiji-kun's dad walks to work all the time, so we don't have any way of getting home, but they said it was fine that we stay here until the rain sto-] BEEEP!!

'I guess the machine cut her off....' Well at least she was in a safe place, out of the rain. To bad that kuso nezumi wasn't stuck out in the rain....

"Tohru.... isn't that the girl who's living here? I think you mentioned her earlier...." Kurai-san asked hesitantly as she stepped into the room with her hands behind her back.

"Uh... yeah." Suddenly I remembered the mess I made while making Kurai-san all that food. "Aw shit..." I mumbled, slapping my head with my palm.

"What's wrong?" she asked, tilting her head a little.

"Erk... I made this big mess while fixing you all that food..." I told her slowly, "I guess I should clean it up so Tohru-san won't have to when she gets home..."

"Oh... um... well.... I kinnda already did it while you were sleeping..." she said just as slowly.

"Really?" I asked, relieved, as I moved into the kitchen. As I stepped into the kitchen, I looked around, pleased. She had washed and dried all of the dishes, then wiped down the kitchen, making it look especially clean.

"Is this alright?" she asked timidly as she walked in behind me.

"Yeah, its good." I said gruffly. She beamed nonetheless.

I put my hand behind my head in though, "I guess we might as well sleep...." I said uncertainly.

She nodded and stepped back to let me out. Suddenly it hit me. Where was she gonna sleep? She sure as hell wasn't going back in MY room! I'd already been kicked out for 3 stupid days!

I watched her as she moved towards the blankets I had folded up behind the table and started to make them into a bed like I had to do for the past few nights. She wanted to sleep on the floor?

I sighed and mentally rolled my eye's as I moved to help her out, "You can take my room tonight, I'll sleep out here again."

She looked up at me is surprise, "What?! I couldn't! I've already slept in your room for days! No, I'm not sleeping in your room!"

I stared at her. Her reaction was almost like Tohru-san's, only more....

She threw down the blankets and sat on them, glaring at me defiantly, "I'm not moving, so go sleep in your own room!"

I just stared at her again, "Are you stupid?!"

"Depends on what your expectations are," she said, smiling slightly.

I didn't really understand the comeback, so I tried again, "You need to sleep in my room to get better! Sleeping on the cold living room floor ain't gonna help you!"

"I'm fine! Don't worry about it! I already feel guilty for kicking you out of your own room, don't make me feel worse," she grinned evilly, as if knowing that what she said would effect me the way it did.

Dammit.... she guilted me into it.... I mean, how was I supposed to respond to that?! I couldn't draw up anything to say.... I was still groggy from my nap earlier...

"Fine..." I sighed in defeat and dragged my feet all the way to my room. If she wanted to stay on the stupid floor, let her....

I hit the futon and was out like a light.

I woke up slowly, still wanting to sleep. Some part of me told me I had to get up. Hearing the still pouring rain only worsened my mood. How could it rain so much?? I stretched and yawned widely as I glanced over at my clock. Shit! It was almost noon! I jumped off my futon and stepped out into the living room slowly. Was anybody home? Oh yeah! I kept forgetting about Kurai- san. I stalked silently farther into the living room, only to find her gone again. My anger shot up to the roof.

_I swear to everything holy, if that girl is out in the rain again..._ I thought as I stomped towards the front door, only to find it already open.

I stepped outside onto the front porch, "Kurai-san!!" I yelled outside, reluctant to get wet again.

"Kyo-kun?" I heard. I looked to the right to see her coming around the corner.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I yelled.

"Just walking around the porch..." she said as she stepped closer, letting me see that she wasn't wet.

I scowled anyways, "You're gonna get sick again wandering outside so much!"

"But I didn't get wet!" she protested.

"So?! It's still chilly outside, and you can still get a cold! Plus Hatori said you had to stay in bed, which you're not!" I yelled.

"Fine..." she said, moving past me back inside, hanging her head like a little kid in trouble. I shuffled back inside behind her, hands thrust deep into the pockets of my pants, which I hadn't bothered to change out of before I fell asleep.

"I made breakfast, if you want it." she said, seemingly recovered from my yelling, "I already ate."

"When the hell did you get up?!" I asked in disbelief. _I_ was the one who usually woke up early, but I still slept until noon! Then again, I did stay up until after 3 a.m.

She shrugged, "I don't sleep much when it rains."

"What's with you and the stupid rain?" I asked moodily. This chick made no sense at all...

She opened her mouth to answer, but a sudden voice interrupted her.

"I'm home!" I heard Shigure announce as he walked into the kitchen, just as Kurai-san turned her head to see who it was. Next thing I knew, Shigure was staring right into Kurai-san's eye's.

* * *

**Kage: **Yay! I got more reviews while writing this! Ok... I got ONE more review... but it all adds up in the end, lol. Sorry this took awhile to post, my computer was being RETARDED! I'm working on the 5th chapter as you read this. You get to learn more about Kurai in the next chapter, too. Until next time! 


	5. Home

**Kage: **-Keels over- X.X I can't believe this!! My Internet has gone down for the day, and I have written 3 new chapters for my Dragon Knights fic 'Scar', typed part of a chapter for my Yu Yu Hakusho story 'Demon Heart', and am now working on a second chapter for this story, when its.... 12:02!! Yes, a.m.! I need sleep.....

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Fruits Basket character's -sob!- except the girl they find, which is my OC, .

**PLEASE NOTE: **This takes place just before they all start school together ((all being Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, HatsuHaru, and Momiji by the way.)) The story will definetly pick up after a bit, just be patient, .

**ALSO NOTE:** Momiji will appear in this chapter, and I'll be following his character in the manga, where he's half- german. I've only taken two years in German, so won't use anything you won't be able to understand.

* * *

**Chapter 5- Home**

**Kyo's POV**

"I'm home!" I heard Shigure announce as he walked into the kitchen, just as Kurai-san turned her head to see who it was. Next thing I knew, Shigure was staring right into Kurai-san's eye's.

I could instantly tell she was reading his memories. They way he stared and couldn't move, even though he looked like he desperately wanted to. Kurai-san looked scared, and I suddenly remembered her saying that she needed some sort of distraction to be thrown out of that persons memories.

I did the only thing that came to mind. I stepped right beside her and clapped my hands about an inch away from her face. She flinched horribly and fell backwards, panting hard while Shigure just stood there blinking and looking confused.

_Man, _I thought to myself, _Why are stories always repeated just because somebody happens to not be here. We'll just have to explain it again when that kuso nezumi and Tohru-san get home..._

I soon found myself helping Kurai-san to explain what happened and why.

When Shigure was all caught up, he was unusually quiet and serious.

"So... you saw only one of my memories, and the others are locked away in the depths of your mind?" he asked, as if confirming it.

She nodded and looked like a child who had been caught doing something wrong, "Think of my mind like a computer. A computer with lots of folders, each labeled and never opened."

He nodded, "I'm not accusing that you'd look, I was just wondering.... which memory you happened to see?"

She nodded again, "I saw you when you were in highschool with two other boys, one with dark, short hair and another with white, long hair. The boy with long hair looked sad and was leaning against your shoulder with-"

"Alright," Shigure interrupted, holding his hand up, "That's alright, I know the rest."

I couldn't help but be curious. I mean, Ayame was always the bubbly annoying type. I couldn't really imagine him sad....

"So your name's Kurai, then?" Shigure asked, reverting back to his normal self, smiling.

"Yes, I'm sorry I caused you trouble..." she apologized. Where had I hear that before? This girl reminded me somewhat of Tohru-san.

"Well, Kurai-san, how are you feeling?"

She smiled and I got up and moved to the kitchen, my stomach growling all the way.

"I fell much better, thank you." I heard her reply. I looked in the fridge and was greeted by a new carton of milk. Forgetting a glass, I just opened it and drank right out of it.

"That's good. I'll have Hari come by later to check up on you." Oh great.... Hatori was coming over again...

I walked back into the living room, my curiousity suddenly kicking in, "Hey, how'd you get home?" I asked, stepping back in the living room.

"Ah, Hari drove me here of course. I spent the night at the main house, then asked him to drive me home. I was afraid you'd wreck my house if you were left here too long. Tohru-san and Yuki-kun called him awhile ago, trying to reach me. He drove off to pick them up where Tohru-san works."

"Why didn't you just stay at the main house? And why aren't you wet?" I huffed.

"The weatherman said this rain was going to last quite awhile. That, and the fact, that I was supposed to look after Kurai-san here. Now that she's awake, though, that point is wasted." he grinned, "And Hatori pulled right up to the house so I wouldn't get wet."

"Thank you very much for caring for me," Kurai-san cut in, "Please exscuse me for a moment." she said as she got up and limped towards the bathroom.

I layed back on one arm after putting the milk on the table, "I wonder if she's crying." I said slowly, only slightly caring. I hated it when a girl cries.

Shigure cocked his head to one side, "And why would you say that, Kyo-kun?"

I shrugged the shoulder I wasn't leaning on, "That's what she did after she saw my memory, even though it was just that one. She saw the one of my mother's death...." I added quietly.

Shigure frowned slightly, "She seems to pick out sad memories...." he suddenly shook his head, "I'll admit, this was the last thing I was expecting to happen. What an unusual girl.... It seems so unreal that she can just look into our eye's and get our life story."

"Do you believe her?" I asked slowly.

Shigure shrugged, "How else could she've known about each of our memories like that?"

I suddenly remembered, "Hey, what was the memory she saw from you?"

He shrugged, "It's not important."

I growled and got up to put the milk back in the fridge, not really hungry anymore. I wanted so bad to go up on the roof, but it was still storming. Suddenly remembering, I stepped into the living room again, "Oh yeah. This chick has a thing for rain. When she first woke up the first thing she did was stand outside."

Shigure cocked an eyebrow, "Seriously?"

I sniffed, "No, I'm lying. Asshole..." I muttered as I leaned on the table again, not finding anything else to do.

Shigure suddenly said, "I wonder.... how can we keep her from reading the others memories?"

I huffed again, "Like I give a shit if she reads that kuso nezumi's mind."

"What about Hatori's and Tohru-san's?" he asked slowly.

.........That could be a problem. Hatori's saddest memory was erasing Kana's memory. If she saw that, it would undoubtedly lead to many questions. Tohru's would be her mother dying, though. So we were probably safe with her. I had no idea what that kuso nezuimi's saddest memory was, and I didn't care.

Hearing no response he kept going, "I wonder if she even has a place to stay.... or more importantly, how she wound up on my doorstep with all those serious inuries..."

"So ask her." I replied shortly.

He sighed, "It probably touches some painful memories, Kyo-kun."

"I doubt it," I muttered, "She lost her memory even before she got here. She might know how she got them, but nothing else."

Shigure frowned and leaned back a little ways in response. Kurai-san came out of the bathroom a minute later, eye's slightly red. So I was right. She had been crying.

Shigure spoked as she came in the room, "Kurai-san... I need to ask you something."

She glanced up and I saw Shigure flinch. When he saw nothing happening he blinked, then kept talking, "Hatori-san and Yuki-kun have very.... painful memories... I have to ask that you try to avoid looking in their eye's at all costs, ok?"

She nodded, "Yes, of course! I'm really sorry..."

He just smiled, "Don't be, just try to avoid there eye's as much as possible. I'll explain the situation to them as well."

I jerked my head up, hearing footsteps a few moments before the front door slid open. Kurai-san flinched as the door hit its frame, hard.

"Guten abend!! ((Good evening!!))" I heard an annoyingly familiar voice cry out.

"Great," I muttered, banging my head against the table, "What's Momiji doing here?"

"Hello Shigure-san! Kyo-kun!" I heard Tohru- san's voice.

"Shigure!" I heard Hatori yell, the rain almost drowning him out as it poured even harder. Which, in turn, caused the throbbing in my head to increase.

**SHIGURE'S POV**

I bounded up as I heard Haa-san's voice, intending to breif him about Kurai-san and her strange powers. Thankfully, Kurai-san sat there, as if knowing she shouldn't greet them. I stepped in front of them quickly, smiling in a small greeting. Everyone looked up at me curiously as they stood in the area where shoes were supposed to sit.

"Listen," I whispered, though loud enough so the could all hear me, "The girl awoke, but she has some kind of weird thing.... uhh...." What was the best way to describe it...? "If she looks in your eye's, she can read your memories. I'm afraid she'll find out about the curse, so try and avoid her gaze, especially you, Haa-san."

Yuki-kun looked at me curiously, "Shigure, if she finds out about the curse, why can't we just erase her memory?"

I shook my head, "I don't think we can! She said that when she looks into a person's eye's for the first time, all their memories are automatically poured into her mind, ready for her to view at any time. I think trying to erase them could hurt her."

Yuki-kun sighed and rolled his eye's slightly, obviously tired, just as I heard footsteps approaching behind me. "I'm going to take a warm bath." he announced, stepping fully into the room only to come face to face with Kurai-san, who had also just entered the room.

* * *

**Kage:** Bwahahaha! Cliffhanger!!! Though, not much of one...heehee? And FYI, its not gonna be the same thing that happened last chapter. Just wait and see! Not much to say apparently, until next time, 


	6. Transformation

**Kage: **Hee, I know, I know. I'm hitting you with a lotta chapters at once, but my Internet wass down again -sobs!!- So I'm stuck with typing and drawing. Unfortunately, I need more drawing paper, so now I'm currently stuck with.... typing or being bored.... and I so hate being bored.

**DISCLAIMER: **You know the drill, I don't own anything other than the plot and Kurai ((and my **other** stories, hint hint,))

**PLEASE NOTE: **This takes place just before they all start school together ((all being Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, HatsuHaru, and Momiji by the way.)) The story will definetly pick up after a bit, just be patient, .

**ALSO NOTE:** Momiji will appear in this chapter, and I'll be following his character in the manga, where he's half- German. I'll put the translation beside it in (())

* * *

**CHAPTER 6- Transformation**

**Shigure's POV**

Yuki-kun sighed and rolled his eye's slightly, obviously tired, just as I heard footsteps approaching behind me. "I'm going to take a warm bath." he announced, stepping fully into the room only to come face to face with Kurai-san, who had also just entered the room.

He met her gaze straight on...

Then blinked and walked past her with a small, "Excuse me."

She looked after his retreating back, only looking slightly shocked. I however, was in complete shock. Why hadn't he been affected like Kyo and I were? I glanced over at Haa-san, who was looking at me like I was an idiot.

Tohru-san stepped through us and smiled at Kurai-san with her eye's, "Hello, I'm Tohru Honda."

Kurai-san smiled back, making sure to stare at the floor when Tohru-san opened her eye's, "Pleased to meet you, I'm Kurai."

Momiji bound through us energetically and stepped up next to Tohru-san, "And I'm Momiji Sohma! I'm Shigure's, Kyo's, Hatori's, and Yuki's cousin!"

Kurai-san grinned widely at the hyper rabbit, still making sure to look somewhere other than his eye's, "Very pleased to meet you, Momiji-kun."

Tohru turned to Momiji, "Why don't we see if Kyo-kun has anything small you can wear? You can't stay in those soaking clothes all night, you'll catch a cold!" she turned to Kurai-san, "Please excuse us."

As they walked off Haa-san stepped forward, "I'm Hatori, the Sohma family doctor. If you don't mind, I'd like to examine you to make sure you're alright."

Kurai-san nodded, "Alright... but shouldn't you change first? You're soaking wet too..."

I smiled at Hatori, "You can wear some of my clothes."

Hatori glanced at me, "I'm not staying." he said, as soon as a large roll of thunder sounded.

I raised my eyebrow's at him, "Oh, yes, I think you are. I doubt you'd be able to drive through this, I'm surprised you decided to go and get Tohru-san and the others in the first place." Curiosity suddenly struck me, "Didn't you pull right up to the house so you guys wouldn't get wet?"

"Yes," he huffed, "But it's raining so hard now we got wet anyways. Yes, even though it was only two steps to the house..."

I smiled then turned to Kurai-san, "We'll be right back."

**Kurai's POV**

The boy with the purple hair and eye's.... he wasn't effected by my eye's.... That meant that I had seen him before today. Did I know him? I wonder what his name is....

And the doctor, Hatori-san.... he was the other teenage boy I saw with Shigure-san and the boy with the long white hair. So they must've been friends for a long time... that was so cool. I briefly wondered where the boy with the white hair was....

Shigure-san and Hatori-san walked off to get Hatori-san some dry clothes, and I was left alone. I smiled as I stepped back to the table where Kyo-kun sat with his head resting on the table.

"You alright?" I asked as I sat down. He really didn't look good.

He shrugged slightly and lifted his head up to look at me with tired red eye's, "It's just the rain. Rain blows....." he muttered, looking away to stare into the kitchen.

I smiled sadly as I wondered why. I loved the rain. It was so-

"Kurai-san?" I looked up at Hatori-san's as he stepped into the room, "Would you please come with me?" he asked, and I guessed it was time for a check up.... yay....

When he was finished, announcing that I should be fine as long as I rested a lot, everyone was gathered around the table, eating an early dinner that Tohru-kun made. The table only had four side's, so everyone was a little cramped. Shigure-san was at one end with an empty seat next to him, which is where Hatori-san was supposed to sit. On the opposite end Kyo sat by himself, still looking out of sorts from the rain. On the right side Tohru-kun sat next to Momiji-kun and on the left side was Yuki-kun and a cushion where I was supposed to sit.

Yuki-kun was looking better, and smiled at me as I sat down, "I apologize for my earlier rudeness. I'm Yuki Sohma."

I smiled back and told him my name. His reaction was almost like Kyo's when I didn't say a last name. He looked at me, expecting me to say something else, and when I didn't he looked slightly put-off and continued eating. I felt sort of bad, but just shrugged it off.

Tohru-kun's cooking was delicious! When I told her, Shigure-san agreed, then launched into some dramatic speech, which consisted of Tohru-kun coming to live with them.

"I don't mean to pry... but why are you living here, Tohru-kun?" I asked after Shigure-san's lengthy speech.

She smiled sadly, "My dad died when I was still little, so when my mom died in a car wreck about a year ago, I went to live with my grandfather. While he was having some remodeling done to his house, I lived in a tent out in the woods a little ways a way from here, so I wouldn't be in any body's way. After my tent was buried in a landslide, Shigure-kun and Yuki-kun invited me to stay here until the remodeling was done." she chuckled, "But when it was, this house felt so much like home I didn't really like staying with my grandfather anymore. So, Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun came to get me, and I get to live here in exchange for cooking and cleaning for everyone here."

I smiled at her when she was finished. She was so kind, very open and always was smiling and saying nice things. It was really admirable. I wondered why Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun stayed here, but I didn't ask, feeling like that would be too much.

Soon, Kyo-kun got in an arguement with Yuki-kun. _....Those two really seem to not like each other._ It wasn't a very big arguement though, since Kyo-kun seemed so tired. Hatori-san said something to Shigure-san, which caused Shigure-san to launch into another dramatic speech. _I wonder if he's a writer, because he certainly could be if he wasn't..... Momiji_-kun and Tohru-kun were talking about a few people I didn't know. I heard the name's 'Kisa' and 'Hiro' a lot though.

I smiled as I looked around at everyone, suddenly understanding why Tohru-kun liked living here so much. Everyone was very kind and open.... well, other than the obvious tension between Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun.

Soon everyone was full, Shigure-san announcing that rather loudly, and Tohru-kun stood up and started to clear away the dishes. Yuki-kun and Momiji-kun stood up to help. After they disappeared into the kitchen, I decided to help as well. I grabbed two large bowls. And went to the kitchen, just as Momiji-kun came running out.

**Shigure's POV**  
Another fine meal cooked by Tohru-san was sadly over. I was so full! I sat back, sighing in pleasure as Tohru-san, Yuki-kun, and Momiji-san all stood up to clear away the table. As they all disappeared into the kitchen, Kurai-san suddenly stood up and picked up two large bowls. Just as she got to the kitchen door, Momiji-san rushed out and collided right into Kurai-san with a POOF!

* * *

**Kage: ** I know it was short, but I really wanted to end the chapter like this and I was running out of things to fill in between, haha.....  
  
IF YOU LOVE ME YOU'LL ((1)) REVIEW!! ((2)) Read my Dragon Knights story, Scar. It's so much fun to type, but nobody seems to like it! -sobs dramatically-  
  
.....Even if you don't love me, will you still read it? Come on people, I'm BEGGING here!  



	7. Kurai's Mystery

**Kage: **Oh are you gonna love the stuff I packed into this chapter! Sorry it took so long to get it up, I was on vacation last week, ;;;

**DISCLAIMER:** Yeah yeah.... I own nothing other than the plot and Kurai.... -sobs!-

**WARNING:** Mentions of shonen-ai in this chapter, confusing parts, Kage not knowing who the head of the family before Akito is

* * *

**Chapter 7- Kurai's Mystery**

**Second Person POV**

Momiji came running out of the kitchen in his usual hyperactive mood, only to run smack into Kurai who was carrying two large bowls. Everyone looked up in horror as a small _POOF _was heard, along with the shattering of glass.

Tohru and Yuki came running out of the kitchen while Kyo just looked up dazedly from the table. Hatori and Shigure stood up quickly as the light green smoke died down....

Only to reveal Momiji, still as a boy, sitting on his backside looking stunned. Tohru gasped as the smoke disappeared entirely, revealing a small sleeping animal.

It looked like a cross between a dragon and a snake, to put it simply. The body was long and green, except for the underside which was light yellow. It had four legs and big wings on its back. It was currently curled up, its tail curled around its neck, sleeping soundly.

Everyone stared at it for a few moments in total shock.

"Is that..... Kurai-kun?" asked Tohru hesitantly.

Hatori stared at it, unsure. "It can't be..... a Zodiac member....."

Shigure nodded seriously, "The spirits of the snake and dragon are both currently in separate bodies.... so.... what is this?"

Yuki shook his head, "It looks like a cross between the two.... but.... is that even possible?"

"Maybe we should just ask Kurai-kun when she wakes up?" Tohru asked slowly.

Hatori straightened, regaining his composure, "I think we need to take her to Akito immediately."

"Haa-kun! It's storming outside!" Shigure protested loudly as Hatori turned to glare at him.

"This a serious matter Shigure," Hatori said sharply, "This strange girl has just transformed into an animal."

"Is it...." Tohru interrupted, "Could there be another family with a curse like the Sohma's?"

Hatori closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead, "It doesn't seem possible....."

"I still don't think there's any reason to take her to the main house," Shigure protested.

"There are lots of reasons," Hatori said slowly, still with his eyes closed, "She could possibly be a member of a family with a curse much like our own.... But that wouldn't make sense! Why would the angry Zodiac spirits take over the bodies of more than one family?"

He sighed in frustration as Yuki stared a hole into the floor.

"Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked.

"Hatori...." he said suddenly, ignoring Tohru, "I once heard some adults talking at the main house. They were talking about the woman who had been possessed with the spirit of the dragon before you?"

Hatori nodded, "Yes, her name was Hikaru I believe."

Shigure cocked his head to the side, "That name sounds... familiar...."

"It should," Hatori looked over at him, "She's the woman who defied the Sohma head of the time, Shuhan, and ran away from the family with Kuro."

Shigure's eyes went wide, contrasting to Yuki's narrowed one's. Tohru looked at them in confusion, then focused on Hatori's expressionless face, "Someone defied the head of the Sohma family?"

Kyo looked up through half- lidded eyes, "I remember hearing a story about that from Master...." he muttered as Momiji frowned in thought.

"It's a complicated story..." Hatori sighed as he sat down, everyone else following his suit. "I only know what I've heard, so I'll make it brief. Hikaru Sohma was cursed with the spirit of the dragon under the head of the Sohma family at that time, Shuhan. She fell in love with the spirit of the snake, Kuro Sohma. It was strange relationship, because the two were complete opposites. The story tells that Kuro was wild and untamed, while Hikaru was collected and serious."

"Kinda like Hatori and Ayame!" Momiji chirped.

"Yes well," Hatori brushed off the interruption, "Shuhan didn't agree with there relationship, and ordered them never to see each other again. Kuro naturally objected, and Hikaru did as well, going against her normal nature. A few Sohma's think Kuro's attitude affected Hikaru towards this decision, but its unsure. Kuro and Hikaru kept seeing each other, kept loving each other, despite Shuhan's wishes. A few years later, Shuhan got wind of how serious their relationship was, and attacked Kuro."

"It was a horrible act from Shuhan," Shigure cut in, "Just like Ayame, Kuro was weakened during the winter, and that was when Shuhan had attacked him. People say that Shuhan had almost beaten him into unconsciousness before Hikaru arrived on the scene to help. And I quote from the version I heard, '_Kuro cringed in expectation as he saw Shuhan raise his hand, only to hear a slap, and feel nothing. Looking up, he saw Hikaru a few feet away from him, getting up slowly and breathing hard. Shuhan sneered, then raised his hand to strike Kuro again, only to have Hikaru dive in and take the blow again. Shuhan growled and walked over to Hikaru, grabbing a fistful of her long, dark hair and dragging her to the corner of the room.'_ Obviously, Shuhan had more strength than Akito." he said grimly.

Hatori nodded sadly, "He just might've killed them, but the man possessed by the spirit of the rat at that time, Nezu, came in and held back Shuhan while the boar, Shingi, and the ox, Oushi, helped Hikaru and Kuro out of the room. ((AN: Confused yet?)) Kuro managed to escape with a broken arm, and Hikaru was physically unharmed. As soon as they could walk, they ran away."

"They couldn't have been 25 when they left," Shigure said sadly, "They wrote frequent letters to their closest friend, Shingi of the Boar, who in turn kept their secret from Shuhan. The letters Shingi got told him that they had gone to America. The last letter they sent was from Kuro, saying that they had both caught a deathly disease in America, the same time Hikaru was pregnant. The last letter sent to the Sohma house regarding them, was a letter from the hospital saying that they both had died almost immediately after Hikaru gave birth to their daughter at the beginning of February. The hospital wrote, asking if the Sohma family would take in the child. Shingi confronted Shuhan and told him everything, and Shuhan actually agreed. However, when the child arrived in the hands of an American worker, Shuhan took the child himself, only to put it on the road after the American had left. He forbade anyone from going to get it, under penalty of being locked away."

"Shuhan _left_ a child out on the road?!" Tohru asked, mortified.

"It still doesn't make sense," Momiji cut in with a frown, "When a spirit of the Zodiac possesses a member of the Sohma family, they normally have to skip a generation, since the spirit can't leave the body until that body has died."

Hatori nodded, "This is where it gets strange: The same day the girl was born, Ayame and myself were _also_ born."

"So...." Yuki said slowly, "Is it possible that the dragon spirit split two ways, one part going to America while the other part went to Hatori?"

"Is that why Hatori turns into a seahorse instead of a dragon?" Tohru asked.

"That still does not explain why she looks like both the snake _and_ the dragon." Hatori cut in.

"Duh!" Kyo cut in, lifting his head to set on his arms, looking aggravated, "The spirits originated in China right? Well, their New Year is around February 1st, while the American New Years is the first of January. So if their child was born on that day, in _America_,it's possible that the spirits got confused and split from the two year changes."

Everyone stared at Kyo, only to receive a lazy glare, "So, if someone was born on the 1st in _America_, depending on the year, they'd be the spirit of the snake in America, while in _China_ they'd be the spirit of the dragon. Since we're talking about actual _spirits _they probably got mixed up, parts of both splitting and going to both Japan _and_ America. Hatori ended up lookin' like a seahorse while the girl got more dragon- like features. She doesn't have a lotta 'snake' in her, so most of that spirit probably went to Ayame."

Yuki leaned back, looking slightly surprised, "And thus, we discover Kyo _actually_ has a brain."

Kyo growled weakly and buried his head in the crook of his arm again, muttering, "I'll kick your ass later, since the storm's stopping...."

True to Kyo's word, the steady pounding of the rain eased up slowly and went to being a light spring rain.

Hatori stood up, "I'm taking her to Akito now."

Shigure sighed and stood with him, "I'll go as well. Hold down the fort Tohru," he said winking as Hatori scooped up Kurai gently in his hands.

Tohru smiled and nodded, "I will. Come home safe," she called as they disappeared through the door.

* * *

**Authors Note:**  
(1)The whole Chinese new year thing I said, might be untrue. My dad told me their New Year changes every year, but stayed around the beginning of February. I'm sure the splitting of the snake and dragon is accurate though, since I'm like that. I was born on February 3rd of 1989, so if I was in China I would be the dragon, but in America I'm the snake. ((Thus the idea for this story.))  
(2) I don't know ANY of the name's of the Sohma's before the one's we know now, I just made them up. If someone is aware of their true name's, give them to me and I'll edit the story immediately.  
(3)That it might take me a little longer to get the next chapter up, because I'll be starting school in about a week and have to get read. ((School sucks.))

**Please review!!!!!!!**


	8. Shattering Truth

**Kage:** Hello! Omg, I can't believe I've made it to chapter eight. Yay for me!! And even more so for all my reviewers. I love you all!!

Oh, and to sort out any confusion I didn't make clear in the last chapter, email me or tell me in your review ((hint hint)) Oh, and Kurai is around 28, the same age as Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure. ((Which makes her too old for Kyo or Yuki or Haru or any other guy that gets all the attention, ha!!))

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything other than Kurai and the story.

* * *

**Chapter 8- Shattering Truth**

**Second Person POV**

Yuki paced the kitchen, deep in thought as Tohru as she started dinner, unable to do much else since it was still raining. Momiji found a deck of cards, and was trying to play Old Maid with Kyo, but Kyo kept dropping off sleepily. It had been almost two hours since Hatori and Shigure had taken Kurai to the main house. _To Akito,_ Yuki shuddered.

_There's no telling what that sadistic bastard is going to do. He could order Hatori to erase all of her memories, and leave her out on the side of the road like he had done when she was a baby. Or he could blow up and take out his anger on either her or Hatori. I think Shigure figured that too, and that's why he went with them. Shigure's the best for calming Akito down..._

"Yuki-kun?" Momiji asked as he poked his head in the kitchen, snapping the him out of his train of thought.

"Huh?" the said person asked, his brain catching up with him as his previous thoughts left him.

"Wanna play cards with me? Kyo-kun fell asleep, and I'm bored."

"Why don't you play solitaire?"

Momiji made a noise as he stuck out his tongue, "Nah! That's a boring game. Please Yuki-kun! Please?"

"Fine," Yuki sighed as he moved into the room, pausing to offer a slight kick to Kyo's side before he sat down. "If you're so tired, why don't you move into your room, baka neko?"

"Mmphpfllh..." Kyo muttered incoherently since his head was buried in his arms. Yuki rolled his eyes and watched as Momiji shuffled and dealt for a game of Go Fish. Fun...

**About an hour later....**

"Tohru Tohru! I'm going to pick from you!"

"Alright, which one do you want?"

"This one! Oh! Ungluck ((bad luck)) I got the Old Maid!!"

"I don't think you're supposed to tell anyone Momiji...."

"Yuki-kun, it's your turn!"

"Yeah, go go! Pick from me!"

"Why would I pick from the person who has the Old Maid?"

"Aw man! I guess I shouldn't have told you, huh?"

"Um, that's alright Momiji-kun! I'll pick from you when it's my turn again!"

"Yay!! Tohru's gonna pick from me! Don't get the Old Maid though!"

"Kyo-kun? It's your turn now!"

"Mmm...Ah dammit.... Why can't I get a single match?!"

Now everyone was playing Old Maid, even Kyo, who was stuck at the table, being to tired to get up and move, but Momiji being to loud for him to sleep. The rain had worsened again, much to Kyo's despair, and it was looking like Hatori and Shigure might be stuck at the main house.

_Please..._ Tohru thought to herself, _Please let them be alright. Don't let Hatori try to drive out in this rain..._

"Your turn Tohru!!" Momiji announced, interrupting her thoughts.

"Their back..." Kyo suddenly said, dully, a moment before the sound of the sliding door was heard. Tohru and Momiji jumped to their feet and ran to the door, with Yuki following at a slower pace, and Kyo dropping off again.

"Shigure-san! Hatori-san!" Tohru said, running into the room, only to stop at the sight of the wet.... "Hatsuharu-san?!"

"'Sup?"

"Oh, oh! I'll go get you all towels!" she frantically exclaimed as she ran towards the stairs.

"What are you doing here Haru?" Yuki asked in exasperation as he walked in the room.

Tohru came dashing back in the room with several large towels, "I saw Shigure and Hatori wandering around the main house, so I asked Shigure if I could stay over here and be with you for a bit," Haru told him and he took the towel and headed towards the bathroom.

"Yes, Haa-kun wanted to come see you Yuki-kun..." Shigure said teasingly, his right cheek sporting a small bruise just below his eye.

Before Yuki could comment Tohru suddenly asked, "Where's Kurai-kun? Oh, Shigure-san! What happened to your face?!"

Hatori stepped out from behind Shigure with the animal form of Kurai in his arms, wrapped mostly in his coat, still sleeping. "She hasn't changed back yet, or woken up. Akito is responsible for the bruise on Shigure." He stated flatly as Haru walked back in the room, wearing some of Kyo's clothes.

"Why are you wearing my clothes?!" Kyo yelled weakly as they moved into the kitchen, after Hatori and Shigure had dried and changed.((Hatori borrowed some of Shigure's clothes.))

"Yuki-kun's don't fit, and mine are wet," Haru replied, indifferent to Kyo's yelling.

"What about Kurai-kun?" Tohru asked.

"Yes, was that story the story of her and her parents?" asked Yuki impatiently.

Shigure sighed, then nodded after a moment, "Yes, it was. And Akito wasn't too happy seeing her. I think he was mad because she wasn't under his rule like we are...."

Yuki cast his eyes downward, avoiding Haru's gaze.

"He threw a bit of a fit," Shigure continued, "He yelled almost succeeded in hitting us with a vase of flowers-"

"He almost hit _you_ Shigure," Hatori interrupted in a cold voice, "Quite a few times."

"Yes... well, heh." Shigure rubbed the back of his head, "Anyways, Akito yelled that 'he didn't want that disgusting creature anywhere near the house ever again' and ordered me to 'just dump it out on the street somewhere.'"

Kyo's gaze also seemed suddenly interested in the floor.

"Th-that's horrible!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Yes, and though I'm supposed to follow Akito's orders... I can't just dump her out on some roadside. She could easily die."

"That," Hatori said, "And the fact that she's still an animal. It's been about three hours, and she still hasn't transformed back."

"Did she wake up at all?" Yuki asked, only to receive a negative answer from Shigure. Tohru suddenly stood up and walked out of the room, coming back a few minutes later with dinner plates for Shigure, Hatori, and Haru, since the rest of them had already eaten.

_I can't believe Akito hit Shigure,_ Yuki thought to himself, _He can usually calm Akito down without any problems. Like when Akito attacked Hatori, Shigure managed to hold him back. _

"Oh!" Tohru suddenly exclaimed, "I guess I should lay out beds for everyone, since the storm has gotten worse again."

"I'll help," Yuki offered, and left the room with her.

"Kurai-san?" Hatori asked the suddenly moving coat Kurai was wrapped in. Everyone looked over at him in surprise, while he unwrapped the coat a bit. Kurai shook her head a moment before looking up at Hatori....

And Hatori was lost in a world of gold.

* * *

**Kage: ** Kinda short, I know, but I want to work on my Yu Yu Hakusho fic, but thought I'd treat those who care to this chapter, hee.

**_Review if you love me!!_** ((And if you want another chapter, ))


	9. Black and White Memory

**Kage:** Hello hello hello! Ok, just as a warning, this is from **Kurai's** POV, k? K.

**Disclaimers:** I own nothing other than Kurai and the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 9- Black and White Memory**

An all to familiar sensation rushed at me in a fluid motion. My body tensed, froze, as I locked my gaze with someone else's. I could feel the memories rush into my brain, and I mentally shut my eyes, refusing to look at them and pry into another's life. These were _their_ memories, not my own! I braced myself, knowing at least one of them would force me to watch them.

Too soon it appeared; it was of Shigure-san and Hatori-san in a room, looking at what seemed like a boy standing in the shadows of the black and white memory I was seeing. Black and white because this was how the memory was felt by the person it belonged to. This memory was behind a veil, a mixture of evil and good. In Hatori-san's arms was.... an animal?

Oh no, had someone bumped into me?! Every time I bumped into something or someone pushed me, I'd transform into a strange animal. Something that looked like a cross between a snake and a dragon. I didn't know what caused it, or how I transformed, though. Those memories had long been lost to me....

Shigure-san and Hatori-san were kneeling on the matted floor of a large, dark room. Not even the small, rounded window offered light because of the sprinkling rain outside. A young man stepped out of the shadows, his eyes covered by his bangs, and fear instantly struck my heart. I knew this man was dangerous, and it was proven to me as he suddenly grabbed a vase from his nearby table and flung it at Shigure-san. He narrowly avoiding it by throwing himself to one side, yelling the name "Akito!"

Why did that name sound so familiar?

At once the veil over the scene went from black and white to blood red as the vase crashed against the wooden wall, sending shards of clay everywhere. Hatori-san stood up and backed up against the opposite wall, looking surprised. The boy, Akito, grabbed a bowl one would use for washing hands, and threw it next, screaming, "NO!! NO!! I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT DISGUSTING THING IN MY HOUSE! THIS IS MY HOUSE!! I WON'T ALLOW IT IN HERE!!"

The flying bowl narrowly missed Shigure-san's leg, him yelling as well, "Akito! Akito stop! Control yourself!"

Hatori-san put down the animal that was once me and edged along the wall towards Akito, who payed no attention to him and picked up a small glass trinket, and flung this too, "JUST DUMP IT ON THE ROAD SOMEWHERE!!! LEAVE IT IN THE RAIN!! JUST LET IT DIE!! THAT DISGUSTING THING WON'T BE IN MY HOUSE!!!"

This time, Shigure-san failed to dodge the flying object, and it struck him in the face. He fell one knee, his hand flying up to the right side of his face as a small trickle of blood appeared through his fingers. Hatori-san grabbed Aktio, looping his arms around the boy's and yelled at Shigure-san to get out of the room.

Shigure-san stumbled up, wiping his arm across his face, revealing a small cut on his cheekbone, just below his eye. He grabbed the animal version of me, and excited the room quickly, while Akito still screamed and struggled in Hatori-san's arms.

The veil around the memory slowly shaded to a dull grey as Hatori-san quickly dug a small needle out of his doctor's coat, and pushed it into Aktio's arms. Within moments, Akito was slumped against Hatori-kun, and another man entered the room.

Suddenly I felt a sensation like being dragged against the flow of a waterfall and I was back in Shigure-san's house, with Hatori-san looking dazed in front of me. I knew little than a minute had passed, but I had seen the memory as if I had been standing right there. It was just the way it worked, unlike my brain which took a moment to kick into gear.

"I'm sooo sorry Hatori-san!" I exclaimed, my mind forcing itself out of the terrible memory, "Really I am! I didn't see anything personal I swear! I'm so extremely sorry!"

He blinked and shook his head a bit before turning to Shigure-san, "What you said earlier," he almost- whispered, "about Kurai-san being able to-"

I turned my head up in time to see Shigure-san nod, a small, reassuring smile playing on his lips. I felt and heard footsteps coming in the room, but couldn't see because the table was blocking my now-limited view.

"Is Kurai-kun awake?" I heard Tohru-kun ask.

Shigure-san nodded in response and I felt the ground rumble as she ran to the other side of the table, where I was, dropping something soft on the ground in the process.

"Oh, Kurai-kun! Are you alright?" she asked, concern welling in her teal eyes as she knelt in front of me.

I nodded slowly, noticing that Shigure-san hadn't mentioned anything about me reading Hatori-san's memories. I glanced over at him; he wearing an expressionless face, but I could easily tell he was uneasy through his eyes.

"Tohru-kun," Shigure-san spoke up, "Why don't you and Yuki-kun set up the beds while I explain what happened to Momiji-san, Haru-san, and Kurai-kun?"

Tohru-kun nodded in front of me as I wondered who both 'Momiji-san' and 'Haru-san' were. Shigure-san lightly reached down and picked me up, curling his fingers under my stomach, and setting me on the table. I glued my eyes to the table as Shigure-san explained to two boys about my 'condition.'

When he was done, I hesitantly looked up to see a boy with black and white hair studying his plate, and another, smaller blond boy looking at the ceiling with a smile gracing his feature's. The first was HastuHaru Sohma, and the other was Momiji Sohma. They were, surprisingly, in the same grade, a year younger than Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki. I looked back at Shigure-san once he introduced them to me.

"What happened?" I asked, but Shigure-san waved his finger in front of my face and gave me a small smile.

"First," he asked quietly, "what did you see from Haa-san?"

"I think I saw.... when you and Hatori-san took me to Akito...." I replied softly.

Shock made itself clear in his eye's though his face kept smiling, like a mask glued on.

"So," he asked, "you know what happened?"

I nodded sadly, "I'm sorry you were hurt because of me."

He smiled with his eyes this time, "You better stop apologizing or you'll end up like Ritsu-chan!" he said cheerfully.

"Who?" I asked in confusion.

"Never mind," he quickly stated, changing the subject, "There are more important matters at hand."

Yuki-kun and Tohru-kun came back into the room and sat around the table, but I barely noticed them as Shigure-san told me about the Sohma's and their curse.

Apparently, one of the thirteen ((including the cat)) angry Chinese zodiac spirits would possess a certain member of the Sohma family, cursing them. Their bodies were strained by the possession though, so every time they were hugged by a member of the opposite sex or weakened considerably, they would transform. Shigure-san was possessed by the Spirit of the Dog, Hatori-san was the Dragon, Yuki-kun was the Rat, HatsuHaru-kun was the cow, Momiji-kun was the Rabbit, and Kyo-kun was the Cat.

Shigure-san went on to tell me the story about my parents, which had been passed down from generation to generation, because it was such an act of courage. Pride and sorrow whelmed inside of me when I heard it; Pride at my parents for doing what they believed was right, but sorrow because they were dead, and I hadn't known it all these years...

"So I'm.... a Sohma?" I asked in confusion, once he was done talking. Tohru-kun had brought tea in while he was, since she had heard all this before, and I was drinking out of a sake bowl.

Shigure-san nodded and I felt overwhelmed all of the sudden. One moment I was homeless and lonely, and now I had tons of family and a huge home! But, wait....

"But..... I'm not allowed to stay here, am I?" Shigure-san shot me a confused look, "Akito, he's the head of the family right? And... he said I couldn't stay...." The overwhelmed feeling drifted away, and I now only felt sadness as my chance of being happy was ripped away.

But Shigure-san shook his head, "This is one time I will go against Akito's wishes. You are family, you have no home, no money.... You could die out there. I'll let you stay here, with Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, Tohru-san, and myself."

* * *

**Kage: **Sooo sorry I haven't update in awhile, but school has been such a damn HASSLE!!!! I'll type more over the week, and will probably get the next chapter up to you by the end of the week.

Now that Kurai is living with Shigure and the others, what's gonna be the room-situation? What? Kurai has to go to highschool? If I remember correctly, Akito makes an appearance there, n.n! ((Note: This is still going by the Furuba storyline, only now there's Kurai in it, n.n))

REVIEW IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER! ((Heehee, I'm so evil!))


	10. Living Arrangements

**Kage:** I know! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!! I lied! I said I would get this up to you in a week, but once again, SCHOOL IS TAKING OVER MY LIFE!! That, and I was busy...... .

This week, I promise to work on it, at least a little. I might be getting a job soon, but that would give me even less time to write..... -sigh-

Also, this is already chapter 10, and I've reached nothing important in the story. So, to speed it up, my chapters will be a few pages longer unless I find a good place to break it off.

**Disclaimers:** I own nothing other than Kurai and the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 10- Living Arrangements**

**3rd Person POV**

Kurai opened and closed her dragon-like mouth a few time in surprise, looking much like a fish. Well.... a fish with wings and a tail and a long green and yellow body..... but that's beside the point.

"I- I...I cou-" she tried a moment, before swallowing thickly and shaking her head, "I- I _couldn't_!!"

Shigure smiled warmly, her reaction much like Tohru's when Yuki had first brought up the offer. Only this time, Yuki was frowning in disagreement while Tohru looked excited.

"Ohhh! Kurai-kun's staying?!" she exclaimed in delight, her face stretched in a huge smile, "This is so wonderful! It'll so exciting to have you stay here, Kurai-kun!"

Kyo mumbled something incoherently from the crook of his arm where his head lay, but Yuki protested.

"Shigure," he warned, "There really isn't any room in this house for another person to stay..."

Before Shigure could say anything, Kurai spoke up, "Yuki-kun's right! I couldn't possibly impose on you anymore than I already have! Besides, the head of you family forbade you to let me stay!! I couldn't have you go against him!"

In contrast to Tohru's faulting face, Shigure just beamed, "Nonsense! You're family, and I can't possibly let you wander around the streets like you've done before," his gaze suddenly turned serious, "You were close to death, Kurai-san. It's better if you stay here."

Both Kurai and Yuki tried to protest again, but Tohru interrupted, "About the room situation," she suggested, "Why doesn't Kurai-kun stay in my room with me? The bed Shigure-san bought me is plenty big for the both of us!" She turned pleading teal eyes down to Kurai, "You will stay with us, right?"

The hybrid looked like she was going to argue again, but sighed in defeat and allowed a brief smile to stretch her mouth, "Alright...."

If possible, Tohru smiled wider while Yuki seemed to relax, now that he knew there wasn't going to be any room-sharing with Kyo, who was currently sleeping again.

Hatori sighed and leaned back slightly, "That settled, I think we should all go to-"

Before he could finish, the power flickered a moment, then died. ((AN: This is were the fun starts!))

Tohru gasped and stood up, the first thing on her mind being to fetch candle's so they could all see. However, that same thought passed through Yuki's mind, and he jumped up as well, colliding with Tohru and transforming into a rat. Of course, Momiji was on his feet, excited about the black-out, and was transformed into a rabbit when the off-balance Tohru fell against him and landed on the floor with a slight 'thump.'

Shigure, hearing the 'poofs' from his cousins' transformations', put his hand against his head, chuckling slightly. Hatori however, looked around for Kurai to make sure she didn't accidentally get stepped on or something. The Sohma doctor got a glimpse of gold in the dark before it disappeared, then Haru suddenly stood up and walked out of the room.

Puzzling over Haru and searching the table with his hands for Kurai, Hatori accidentally knocked over Shigure's cup of tea, which spilled all over said person's lap. He yelped and jumped up, banging his knee against the table, effectively making several more cups of tea spill everywhere.

Suddenly, a small light illuminated the room, and all eyes turned towards the source, which happened to be Haru holding a large candle with one hand, while the other arm held several more against his body so they wouldn't fall to the floor. Kurai was perched on his right shoulder, with her wings folded up, looking around the room with an amused glance that matched Haru's.

Tohru was sitting up, looking a little dazed, while a rat and rabbit were sitting beside her, blinking at the sudden light. Shigure was standing up, holding the wet part of his yukata away from his legs while Hatori was leaning over the table with several cups of tea spilled around him.

And through all this, Kyo was still asleep, snoring very slightly as his back rose and fell in calmed, relaxed breathing.

Everyone started talking at once, Tohru apologizing to Momiji and Yuki, who were in turn telling her it was alright, while Hatori told Shigure he was sorry as the novelist complained about his wet clothes. Haru was trying to tell them how Kurai had led him in the dark to find the candle's, while said person was trying her hardest not to laugh by burying her head in Haru's shoulder.

Then everyone suddenly went quiet again, and Kurai really did burst out laughing. The other Sohma's and Tohru looked at each other for a moment, before laughing as well. Suddenly, Kurai spread her wings and glided into the kitchen with everyone's gaze following her. A second later, a large _POOF _was heard.

"I think..." Shigure said quietly, "That Kurai-san changed back..."

Tohru stood up and rushed out of the room, heading upstairs to find something for Kurai to wear while Yuki and Momiji searched out their own clothes. Shigure sighed, and walked slowly upstairs as well to change out of his wet yukata, while Hatori picked up the scattered tea cups. Haru set the rest of the candles on the table and lit them with the one he already had. A pair of _poofs_ announced that Yuki and Momiji had turned back, and their cousins turned their heads in respect, though Haru was looking rather tempted to peek at Yuki.

Soon, everyone was in clothes, well, Tohru and Kurai were in Tohru's pajama's and were carrying in towels to mop up the spilled tea with. Momiji tried to help, Kyo slept, and everyone else moved into the living room to set up the beds. Hopefully all nights wouldn't be this eventful.

**Kurai's POV**

I slowly woke up to a new feeling. Warmth, comfort, and peace of mind. Then I remembered, Shigure-san was letting me live here, and I was in an actual bed. A western-style bed no less! I snuggled deeper into the warmth of the comforter and soft pillow, not really minding the pink and not quite ready to get up yet.

I suddenly felt the bed creak and move slightly, before the soft padding of footsteps announced that Tohru-kun was up. That's right, I got the side closest to the bed while Tohru-kun got the other side because she could easily slid out to start breakfast. I decided to feign sleep, shutting my eyes and evening out my breathing.

She rustled around some before the sound of her door sliding open, then shut sounded, and I raised my head. I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes, trying to get them to wake up, the running my fingers through my light-green hair. It was always a big pain in the morning, because it was really thick and just loved to get tangled while I slept.

My hair somewhat calm, I slid out of bed and stretched luxuriously before heading out the door as well. I hated it, but I would have to ask Tohru-kun for clothes. Luckily, I was only a bit taller than she was, but my disgusting thinness made up for it.

I stepped out into the hallway and looked around, before another door opening was sounded, announcing that Tohru-kun was out of the bathroom. She wore a long-sleeved jean jumper that ended above her knee's, and large white sock that hit just below said knee's. Her brown hair was in two braids, tied off with a blue ribbon on the end of each small braid.

"Good morning, Kurai-kun!" she said cheerfully, though quietly so she wouldn't wake anybody up. "Oh, you need clothes don't you?"

She smiled cheerily as I moved back into her room, her following me. She rustled around her dresser drawers for a moment asking me what I liked to wear.

I thought for a moment, because I had honestly worn my old clothes for so long, I really had no idea. It was the only pair of clothes I had, and I couldn't afford new ones. Thus, I couldn't get a job because nobody wanted to hire a street rat.

"Just pants and a shirt I guess," I told her quietly, and she stopped moving around.

She suddenly turned to me and started bowing repeatedly, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she wouldn't let me get a word in before she started talking a mile a minute, "I guess that was pretty stupid of me, not owning a pair of pants! All I have are skirts and dresses, but nothing long enough for your comfort-!"

"Tohru-kun!" I grabbed her shoulders, "Don't worry about it, I don't have to wear pants!"

She nodded, but still looked miserable. Suddenly her face lit up and she dashed out of the room, leaving me to stare bemusedly after her. After a moment or two, she came back in with a pair of pants, looking very pleased, but slightly guilty.

"These are Kyo-kun's," she confessed, "But their fresh out of the wash, and I don't think he'll mind you wearing them. Now I just have to find you a shirt...." she muttered to herself as she dumped the pants into my arms.

Choosing not to argue, and secretly pleased that I wouldn't have to wear a skirt or a dress, I held up the pants. They were a dark green color, very baggy, and had a sort of string running across the back of them. ((AN: Kyo's pant when we first met him, remember?)) I ran my gaze over them again, loving them.

Tohru-kun suddenly came up and held out a white shirt, testing them against the pants, before shaking head and moving back to her dresser. A moment later, she came up with a small, quarter-sleeved black shirt. Smiling happily, she handed me some under garments and led me to the bathroom.

"I heated up a bath for you since I know you haven't taken one in a few days. Oh, not that that's you fault, I mean, you couldn't help it-"

"Thank you," I interrupted, smiling and not wanting her to go into another apologizing rant. She smiled again before bowing and moving out of the room, her braided brown hair flowing out behind her.

I looked into the water of the tub for a moment, before quickly stripping and sliding in, not remembering the last time I had truly enjoyed a bath. The warm water rippled as I slid in, heating my body and making me sigh happily.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror, now that I was dressed. Kyo's pants were a little too big for my anorexic-like frame, and sat on my hips, while Tohru's shirt ended just below my belly-button, bagging slightly since it was too big as well. The sleeve's of the shirt ended just above my elbows, but didn't hug my arm like it was supposed to, once again, because of my disgustingly thin body. I had thrown my pale green hair into a loose, messy bun with a few hair bands of Tohru-kun's that I found, but my hair was uneven, and a few strands hung in my face.

I looked in the mirror at my reflection sadly, knowing I wasn't attractive. It wasn't one of those self-conscious things, I mean I really, really wasn't pretty like Tohru-kun. My face was pale and thin from years of my poor eating. My frame was so thin it looked like if you poked me, I would shatter. My eyes looked hollow, surrounded by dark circles that were threating to consume my face. I lifted up the hem of my shirt, flashing my sunken in stomach and the ribs that painfully stuck out of my skin.

I sighed, and put down the shirt, moving out of the bathroom. I wondered briefly what I'd look like after I had a normal eating style again. Maybe I'd look prettier like Tohru-kun.... or even Yuki-kun. I giggled to myself silently, thinking that Yuki-kun looked good enough to pass of as a girl. I wasn't hitting on him or anything though. Remember, I'm around 27, even if I didn't look it.

Feeling a little bit better, I padded silently down the stairs and peeked into the living room, where HastuHaru-kun, Momiji-kun, and Hatori-san were all sleeping peacefully. We almost left Kyo-kun down here last night, but Shigure-san and Hatori-san eventually dragged him up into his room. It was kind of funny, the way his body reacted to the rain. But now the sun was shining down on the muddy world, as if the horrible storm hadn't even happened.

I smiled and stepped into the kitchen, where Tohru-kun was fixing a large breakfast.

"Wow!" she said after turning to look at me, "Kyo-kun's pants really look good with your hair!" she complimented, noticing the green of the pants contrasting with my hair.

I smiled shyly and asked if I could help in any way. I knew a little about cooking, like the basic stuff, but I wanted to repay her for the kindness and patience she'd shown to me so far. She nodded and told me I could put a kettle of water on the stove for tea.  
  
lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
Soon everyone was up and chatting, or rather, Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun were arguing. Kyo-kun had seemed a little put-off when he figured out a girl was wearing his pants, but a few words from Tohru-kun and he calmed down. I wonder what's between them anyways.

Shigure-san, Hatori-san and I talked a lot, even getting on the subject of my education for a bit, but since it was rather lacking, went on to their professions. It turned out that nobody had school, since the roads that didn't have gutters were all too muddy or wet to safely drive on. Anything outside of Tokyo was like a ghost town.

I didn't eat a lot, much to almost everyone's protest, but it was hard for my stomach to handle such a big meal after not eating for so long. I settled for eating a little now, then I'd eat a little more everyday, and would hopefully look less like a skeleton soon.

"So, what do you kids plan on doing today, now that you don't have school?" Shigure-san asked everyone after he had finished eating.

Yuki-kun and Tohru-kun glanced at each other, while Kyo-kun just glared lazily at the ceiling. HastuHaru-kun looked at Yuki-kun, who didn't return the glance, while Momiji-kun just smiled at Torhu-kun, but nobody answered him. I felt a little bad, but I didn't want to say anything and embarrass myself, so I remained silent.

"You youngsters," he chided with a sigh, "You have a whole day without school and you plan on sitting around all day, watching TV or generally just being bored. I, on the other hand, have a deadline to meet on a novel I'm-"

"I'll need to call the main house," Hatori interrupted, "To let Akito know Momichi, HastuHaru, and I are confined here for a bit."

"Confined!?" Shigure exclaimed in mock hurt, "That's rude Haa-san! I open the doors of my house and Tohru-san's hospitality to you, and all you can do is-"

"Tohru, Tohru!" Momiji-kun interrupted this time, "Do you want to do something with me today?"

"I have to clean up the dishes first, Momiji-kun," she smiled at him.

"I'll help I'll help!" he exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and starting to clear away a few plates. Tohru-kun beamed at him and started to help him, then I got up to help as well. Soon, everyone else was helping as well. Seemed to me that everyone liked Tohru-kun, and I couldn't help but wonder what it was about her....

The dishes were clean and put away quickly, now that Tohru-kun had almost everybody helping her. When we walked back into the other room, Shigure-san and Hatori-san were discussing something, but ended their conversation as soon as they saw us.

I rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment as everyone moved off to do their separate thing, and I was left alone. Suddenly I got an idea.

"Shigure-san," I started, sitting down next to him at the table, "Would it be alright if I went into town to try and get a job, now that I don't look like a homeless bum?" I chuckled at the end, and he smiled at me.

"Sure, go ahead. Do you need company?"

I shook my head, "I've stayed around here most of my life, I'll be fine."

"Alright, but what are you going to wear for shoes?"

I looked down at my feet that were covered with white socks Tohru-kun gave me, "Umm...."  
  
lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
It ended up with me wearing a pair of Shigure's too big sandal's, while he gave me some money, much to my protest, to buy some shoes for myself. I moved out the house, stopping a moment to look at the spot Shigure-san told me he had found me, before moving on.

It was strange that I couldn't remember how I happened to be wounded so badly, but Hatori-san said that my mind might've blocked those memories out while I was unconscious. I didn't really understand, and I wasn't so sure that I wanted to. It might just cause more problems for Shigure-san and the others.

A nearby rustle of bushes grabbed my attention, and I recognized Tohru-kun's laugh. I peered through the tree line to see Momiji-kun, HastuHaru-kun, Tohru-kun, and Yuki-kun walking through the forest, saying something about a 'secret base.'

I blinked in confusion before moving on down the path that lead from the house. As if I hadn't already butted into their business enough, to ask them what they were doing now would just be rude. I couldn't help but wonder where Kyo-kun was though....

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
Soon, I had found a pair of black slip on shoes that I just loved, and didn't use up all the money Shigure-san had given me. I ditched my socks, putting them in the bag that now held Shigure-san's sandal's, preferring to wear these shoes without them. Now, my job hunt began.

* * *

**Kage:** I know!! Filler chapter, lame ending, really late, among other things... I'm sorry this sucked so bad! I promise to work on it more next week, since I'm starting driver's school the last week of October, and will have even less time to write! x.X

I plan on writing some in school from now on. Or at least trying to, heh. Next chapter will be better, and full of surprises, -grins evilly- But for now, I beg of you to review, since those are the only things that keep me from quitting this story. ((Halfway kidding, meaning I was halfway serious. -grins evilly again-))


	11. Upon the Roof

**Kage:** PLEASE NOTE!! I made a minor mistake in the last chapter! I wrote "It turned out that nobody had school, since the roads that didn't have gutters were all too muddy or wet to safely drive on." But its still summer, so they don't have school anyways!! . Sorry, that was my bad.... Also.. -bangs head repeatedly against the desk- Kurai had a broken arm in the beginning, then it magically healed, . ;; That was my bad too... I'm just an idiot, -exasperated sigh-

From here on, the story will actually progress!! -jaw drops- Seriously though, n.n From here on out the PLOT ((yes, there actually is a plot 0.0)) will arise! Be proud of me... -sniffs-

But, I start drivers school next week, xX And I'll be trapped in school until 5:30, which will leave me even less time to update. But! I have been writing a bit down in my notebook on my off-times, which is actually the only reason I'm getting this up to you so quick, lol.

I'd like to thank all my reviewers, even if the reviews themselves are rather.... lacking... at least I know someone is reading this, heh. Without further ado, here's the next chapter!!

**Disclaimers:** Nothing is mine other than the lacking plot and Kurai, n.n;;

* * *

**CHAPTER 11- Upon the Roof**

**3rd Person POV**

"Hello?" Shigure called out from his office, "I could've sworn I heard somebody come in...." he muttered to himself, before turning back to his computer. He rubbed his forehead, frustrated with his writers block and his, ultimately, lack of muse.

He prided himself on meeting deadlines, always finishing his manuscripts on time. He just liked to pretend he didn't have them done to tease his editor, Mii-san. It was just so fun to tease her! Shigure sighed and leaned back in his leather chair, searching for something that might end his writers block, but nothing was coming.

Everyone with the exception of Kyo and Hatori had disappeared into the woods, undoubtedly going to Yuki's not-so-seceret-base. Haru was practically attached at the hip to Yuki, as Momiji was to Tohru. In the end, if somebody went somewhere, everyone would have to go. Everyone except the loner, Kyo....

Shigure was sure Kyo was up on the roof, as always, keeping to himself. While Hatori was reading in the other rom, after pointedly telling Shigure to 'leave him alone.'

"....Hi..."

Shigure squeaked in surprise at the sudden, though small, voice, accidentaly throwing himself backwards and landing on his back ontop of his desk chair.

"Are you alright?!" Kurai asked, dashing around the desk, only to fall to the ground in laughter.

Shigure blinked a moment before rollingo ff the back of the chair to kneel on the floor beside it.

Kurai took several deep breaths of air, "I'm sorry! It's rude of me to laugh but..." her quite snickers rolled into laughter again, "You! You looked-! S-so funny!!" she managed to get out.

Shigure couldn't help but grin sheepishly, then chuckle along with her. The way she was laughing was funny enough in itself.

Once they had finally calmed down, and regained their lacking breath, Kurai helped Shigure pick up his chair.

"You're really alright, though?" she asked seriously.

"But of course!" he replied dramatically, making her grin again, "How went your job hunt, Kurai-san?"

Her face faulted and she looked at the floor bitterly, "Bad. They thought I was an overly depressed and suicidal teenager, which I'm not!"

"Hm, maybe not," Shigure said thoughtfully, "But how many people are mistaken for a teenager at 27?"

She smiled and closed her eyes a moment before shaking her head, "It doesn't matter. Ok, that's a lie, it _does_ matter, but since I can't do anything about it now, there's no point in griping about it, right?" he stared at her, "Yeah... welll..... So what are you working on Shigure-san?"

"I was _trying _to work out my writers block for my new novel, but," he sighed deeply, dramatically, "To on avail!!"

Kurai giggled, "What type of novels do you write?"

He winked at her, "Naughty ones."

She gave him a blank look, "Huh?"

Shigure did a double-take. Was it possible she didn't.....? But then again, who would've taught it to her?

They looked at each other for a moment, before Kurai shrugged, "So... are you at the beginning or end?"

He sighed again, "The beginning, sadly. My deadline is in 3 weeks and I haven't even gotten a decent chapter written!"

She nodded sympathetically, then stood with Shigure in a comfortable silence for a few moments.

"I guess I'll go see if I can help with anything around the house," she chirped, before grinning and bounding off.

Shigure smiled after her before sitting back down at his computer and furrowing his brow once again at his blank computer screen.

Kurai sighed, leaning against the cool wood of one of the outside walls in the shade, a little ways away from the trash, which she had just taken out. The day was warm, with a slightly cool breeze moving through the sighing tree's every so often. Light green hair that had come free of their bun waved in front of her face, tickling her cheeks lightly.

She looked up and saw the pale blue sky, streaked with puffy white clouds here and there. She stared at it, feeling like she could drown in its infinity forever. Actually, that wasn't such a bad idea....

Kurai walked back over to the plastic green trashcans, but reached behind them for a wooden ladder she had come across. She didn't think Shigure would mind if she climbed atop the roof, since he seemed very laid-back.

She gripped the cool, slightly damp, wood as she set it against the house so it led up to the roof. Feet clad in new black shoes stepped on the first step, then the second, third, fourth, and so on. A bubbling sensation whelmed up inside of her at the prospect of laying on the roof without a care in the world, just enjoying the beautiful day.

But when she looked up, she saw someone else!

"Sorry!" she squeaked, and turned to go, but noticed that the person didn't respond. Having a strong curiousity was part of her nature, and tempted her to see who it was. She blinked a moment before climbing up on the roof, recognizing the orange hair instantly.

"Kyo-kun?" she asked, stepping forward tentatively, but upon closer inspection, realized he was asleep. She stared at him for a moment, surprised. Usually his face was angry or uncaring, but now it was completely relaxed in his slumber. She blinked and sat cross-legged beside him, noticing how his orange hair flowed in short locks with the breeze, moving across his tanned face slowly, caressing it.

A voice suddenly broke her thoughts, "It's orange! Orange! Let's eat it!!" A thin hand flew to her forehead as she rubbed it, gritting her teeth and concentrating on blocking the rest of the memory out, but flashes of it came anyways.

Two other girls, both with long hair, though one was blond while the other had black hair tied back in a braid. They were walking, joking with Tohru in what looked like a school. Tohru's... mother? The blonde girl thought that if Tohru's mother was still alive, that would be her reaction to Kyo's hair...

Kurai let out a frustrated yell and clenched her eyes shut, grasping her head in both of her hands.

_I don't want to see anymore!! _she yelled inside her mind, _These are HER memories, not mine!_

Slowly, the memories faded, going back to rest in the dark corners of her mind. She exhaled loudly, not aware she had been holding her breath. She sat there panting a moment before opening golden eyes again...

Only to find Kyo awake and staring at her!

"Hey, you ok?" he asked, looking a bit freaked out.

Kurai blinked and nodded a little shakily, "Just... a memory flash... It happens sometimes..."

"That's gotta suck," he scowled, and she nodded. "What're you doin' up here?" was his next question.

"Oh, um... I don't really know... I saw the ladder and thought this would be a nice place to relax, but I didn't know you were up here." she suddenly realized something, "Hey, how did you get up here if the ladder was on the ground?"

He ignored the question, "I come up all the time. Mainly to get away from that kuso nezumi," he spat venemously.

"Oh... You really hate him, huh?" an afirmitive grunt was all she got, "Can I ask why?"

He thought a moment before answering, "Do you know that old Zodiac story, where the Rat tricked the Cat?" he sat up, cross-legged, as she shook her head, "Stories say that God was holding a grand banquet, and invited all of the Zodiac animals to come and feast with him. The Rat thought he be a smart-ass and lie to the Cat, telling him that the banquet was the day after tomorrow so he'd miss it. Then he rode his proud ass all the way up to heaven, while the Cat slept and dreamed about a feast that would never come."

"All the animals called the Cat a fool... and he was banned from the Zodiac.." Kurai finished for him, causing him to blink in confusion.

"I thought you didn't know the story," he scowled.

She shook her head, looking bemused, "I didn't... I just... I guess I got it from someone else's memories. When you started to tell it, it just came to me..."

He shrugged and rested his head on his fist while she frowned at the roof, deep in thought.

"But..." Kyo looked over at her, "It's unfair..."

Orange eyes widened as the words that he had felt all his life left her mouth. She kept going too, "Why should you be outcasted it... the Rat was the one that betrayed you? The trick he played on the Cat was underhanded and sneaky, but he got to stay in the Zodiac?"

Kyo sighed and cast his eyes downward, "I.... I know, right? The Cat didn't do anything, but was excluded anyway... excluded because he trusted someone enough to listen to them."

Kurai smiled sympathetically, _Kyo acts tough to hide the pain he feels. He's really... very strong..._

* * *

Kage: Sorry for all the mistakes I made ((see first part of chapter)) -sighs- I also lied... there is no plot so far... Well, there IS, its just not apparent right now, heh... I thank all of you for being patient!! Please review!! ((Its the only reason I keep this story going.....)) 


End file.
